What if?
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: A collection of one shot 'what if' stories! What if situations on the show came out different?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi! My friend Pineapple Angel 14 and I are starting a new collection of one shots! We will be posting 'what if' stories. You know, like, 'what if' this happened instead? So, go check her stories out! :D**

**This first one is a 'what if Shawn came clean to Juliet before Declan?' Remember in Shawn 2.0, Declan and Shawn had the conversation about telling Juliet their big secrets and Declan got there first? Well, what if Shawn got there first instead? Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Listen, I've been thinking about what you're saying about Juliet, and it's silly for anyone to keep a giant secret about themselves from someone they could potentially fall for, you know?" Declan told Shawn.  
Shawn stood there for a second, taking in Declan's words before responding, "I do, actually."  
"So I'm gonna come clean."  
"Really? Cause I was thinking about doing the same thing."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I was thinking maybe it's time." Shawn said slowly, was it really time?  
"Time for what?" Juliet spoke suddenly, causing both men to turn their heads as she approached them.  
"Jules, uh, here's the thing." Shawn started, not finding the right words, and not really wanting to have the conversation with Declan standing there, he said something else, "Will you take a walk with me? Can you give us a sec?" he told Declan, who nodded, and motioned for Juliet to follow him. Juliet, though cautious as to Shawn's sudden emotion change, followed him down the hall and out the front doors.  
Outside, Shawn pointed to her car and they both made it over and got inside.  
"Shawn, what is it?"  
"Jules," he sighed, but continued, "Look, I care a lot about you, you know? I have for a long time, and... I feel that if I care about you this much that there shouldn't be anything between us."  
"Shawn?"  
"I have not been honest with you, Juliet. And it's time that I let you know that I am... not a psychic."  
The look of confusion on her face was enough for him to continue, "I have a photographic memory, I inherited it from my mom. My dad taught me from a early age how to be observant and helped me sharpen my skills."  
"You're not psychic?"  
"No, the reason I came up with that is because a while before you came along, there were a couple of stereo robberies. I was watching the news one night and solved the case. I called in a tip and the next day I went down to collect the reward money. Well, Lassie and his partner thought that I was in on the robberies somehow and wouldn't let me go unless I gave them a plausible explanation on how I solved the case."  
"So you told them you were a psychic so you wouldn't go to jail?"  
Shawn nodded, "Yeah. So, do you... want to talk about it?"  
Shaking her head she got out of the car and started walking away, not really caring that she was leaving her own car.  
"I'll take that as a no." Shawn said to himself, now regretting the decision that he lied to the police. She was probably going in there to tell the chief.  
A knock on his window made him turn his head and he saw Declan standing there. He rolled down the window, and a smoothie was thrust his way.  
"Oh, pineapple?" he asked, taking a sip of the drink.  
"Yeah, that Buzz fellow had some extra ones lying around. I thought you might want one. So... did you tell her?"  
"Yeah."  
"And how'd she take it?"  
"Not well," he took another sip of the smoothie, which he found comforting at the moment.  
"Shawn," Shawn turned his head the other direction and saw Juliet returning and getting back in the car.  
"Good luck, man." Declan said and headed off to his own car.  
"Where'd you get the smoothie?" Juliet asked, a small smile on her face.  
"Oh, uh, Declan gave it to me. Would you like some? Wait, before you answer that, are you a fan of delicious flavor?"  
She chuckled, "I'd love some." she took the cup that was handed to her and took a small sip, before handing it back to him, "Good."  
"Yeah it is." Shawn gladly took it back and took another sip.  
"Look, Shawn. As much as it hurts me to know that you lied like that, for... five years, it's, I don't know, nice to know that you would tell me something this big. It... took a lot of guts."  
"Guts is my middle name, I changed it from Quick."  
She laughed again, thinking back on that conversation, when he had pretended to have a vision. She frowned, there were so many lies he had told her over the years, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was focusing all her attention on Shawn's face when he had seen her frown. He looked concerned.  
"Jules? Earth to Jules. Come in." he started waving a hand in front of her face and she swatted it away playfully.  
"I'm here Shawn."  
"Okay, good, because I wanted to make sure you were listening when I told you this." he sat up straighter.  
"I'm listening." she did the same and looked him right in the eyes. Now it was her turned to be concerned. Was he lying about something else?  
"I... I love you."  
Her mouth formed into the biggest smile she had ever smiled in her life, "Really?"  
"Yes." he started moving closer to her, as she subconsciously did the same.  
"I love you, too." she spoke quickly before the gap between them was closed with their lips colliding for the first time. It was the perfect combination of pineapple and mint. She never knew she could love anyone more than she did him in that moment. Not because of his lips on hers, but because he was brave enough to tell her his secret.  
They pulled away after a while and Shawn was the first to speak, "You wanna go get smoothies? I'm out." he held up his empty cup and smiled brightly.  
"Sure." she smiled as she snapped her seat belt in place and started the car.  
Shawn's thoughts as they pulled away from the station, were that he was glad he had beaten Declan to the punch. So glad.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out Pineapple Angel 14's stories, too! :D She's really good! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! This one is really short, so I apologize for that. But it's got whump so you got to give me credit. This is 'what if the fight during Bollywood Homicide had been worse?' Remember? Sita had Juliet near the end? Well... here's my version. :)**

**Oh, and those of you following my other stories, I know. It's been ****_forever _****since I updated. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten them. They will be updated soon! :D**

* * *

"Get back!" Sita warned Shawn as he stepped closer. "I'm gonna kill her. She can't have what I want, because he's mine. Me and Raj, we're meant to be together." Sita pushed the knife closer to Juliet's neck.  
Shawn, afraid Juliet might get hurt, tried to say something to calm Sita down. "Let her go. Let her go and all of this will be much easier for you. I mean you were - you were crazy in love. Any fool could see what would drive you to do this."  
Juliet took that as her cue, she elbowed Sita in the stomach, the knife falling to the ground in the process. Shawn threw himself into the shuffle and tried to get the knife away from Sita. Failing, Sita grabbed the knife before he could grab it and stabbed him in his shoulder.  
All Abigail and Gus could do was look on in horror as their best friend/boyfriend started bleeding out onto the grass.  
"Freeze!" Juliet shouted, gun trained on Sita.  
Sita kicked the gun out of her hands and succeeded in grabbing it before Juliet. She threw it into the lake behind her and turned back to face Juliet.  
Juliet, now unarmed, could not fend for herself.  
Gus knew they were in danger, he didn't want to leave them alone without weapons, but he had to get help. Shawn was injured and Juliet could be next, maybe even Abigail or himself. Grabbing Abigail's arm, he motioned for her to follow him as they raced to find Lassiter before anything else could happen.  
"Now you die." Sita said and lunged for her. The knife just barely slicing Juliet's arm as she moved out of the way.  
A shot rang through the air and hit Sita's arm, causing her to loose her balance and stumble to the ground.  
"O'Hara! Oh gosh." Lassiter sounded from behind them all, gun in hands, shock clear in his voice as he saw the sight in front of him. Without wasting a second he radioed for back up.  
Grasping her slightly bleeding arm she nodded that she was okay. But Shawn didn't look so good, the blood was flowing out, all over his clothes. Abigail was with him, comforting him as they waited for an ambulance.  
Gus made sure Juliet was okay before going to Shawn as well. The medics took a few more minutes to get there, but when they did, everything happened so quickly.  
Juliet's arm was now bandaged, Shawn had to go to the hospital to get his wound cleaned and stitched up, but overall he would be fine. The good news was, that Sita was now behind bars, and she would be for a long, long time.

* * *

**Told ya it was short. lol Hopefully the next one is way longer. Oh, and don't forget to check out Pineapple Angel 14's story, too! We're working together! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this one was requested by Guest. I thought it was a good idea, and I was actually thinking of doing it before they reviewed! :D So, here it is! :D What if Elin had stabbed Shawn in Right Turn or Left for Dead.**

* * *

"Okay." Elin said, smiling. She reached out her hand, "Help me."  
Shawn and Gus fist bump, they had convinced Elin. Shawn reached for Elin's hand to help her up, but she moved quickly, knocking Gus to the ground and tackling Shawn.  
Knife in hand, she tried to thrust it into his chest while Gus was complaining about his brain.  
Shawn was completely scared, Elin's force was stronger than him, "Gus, I'm going to lose!"  
Elin kept the force on the knife. Shawn's grip on her arm slipped and the knife sank into his body.  
"Oh my- Elin!" Juliet screamed, her gun pointed at Elin, Lassiter right behind her.  
Lassiter was quick, and he pulled Elin off of Shawn with one motion. Juliet, still shocked at the sight in front of her, was already calling for back up.  
"I'm out of here." Gus said, completely unaware of what was happening around him as he stumbled off to the blueberry.  
"No, Gus. Gus! Help!" Shawn cried out in pain, the knife still sticking out of his chest.  
Juliet was beside him in seconds, though she was angry with him for lying, she had a life at stake, and she wasn't about to let him die. "Shawn brace yourself, this might hurt." she warned before reaching for the knife and slowly pulling it out of him.  
Too exhausted to speak, which was rare, he laid back and let her work. She took off her jacket and pressed it against his wound to try and stop the bleeding, making him squirm.  
"Shawn, stay still, I know you're in pain, I'm trying to help you." she said firmly.  
Lassiter came rushing back to them, Elin sitting, cuffed, in the back of his car. "ETA on the ambulance is 10 or 15 minutes, we're pretty far out. Where the heck is Guster?"  
"Oh, h-he took off. S-something about h-his beautiful b-brain." Shawn stuttered, he was clearly going into shock.  
"Shawn, don't talk." Juliet said, "Just rest."  
"If Guster was here we could have taken his car, that-"  
"Carlton!"  
"Look at the wound, O'Hara. Do you see how much it's bleeding? It probably hit an artery!"  
"D-dude, this is n-not time to sh-shoot arrows! I am b-bleeding out a bunch of b-blood!" Shawn said in a faint whisper.  
"I said artery, not archery you idiot."  
Shawn's eyes started to droop, "Guys, I'm... really t-tired."  
"No, Shawn! No! Do not go to sleep now!" Juliet practically screamed at him.  
"What? W-why not?"  
She couldn't look him in the eyes, she had a feeling this wasn't going to end very well.  
"Jules, I-I need you to know... I am... so sorry, okay? I am, r-really sorry. I..." he was shaking out of control, barely able to form words, "love you." he smiled as he lifted his arm and caressed her cheek, "I will, always. I-I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't be the best... boyfriend."  
"Shawn..." Juliet was on the verge of tears, she couldn't think to keep up the angry act anymore. Shawn was dying, and he needed someone there with him, comforting him.  
"I hear the ambulance!" Lassiter shouted.  
"Shawn, just hold on, okay? You are going to be just fine. Do_ not_ leave me!"  
"I... love... you." Shawn's whisper was barely heard through the bustle of sirens and officers coming their way.  
But Juliet heard, and grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly as he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness, "I love you, too, Shawn. I love you, too."

_One weeks later..._  
Shawn had just barely made it through the ambulance ride. They had actually lost him once, but Shawn was a fighter and he made it through. He healing nicely, and the doctors said he could leave the next day.  
Gus had come by to visit, he apologized profusely for running off the way he did. His father had also come by, he was there for the time Juliet could not.  
Juliet was not angry with Shawn anymore. Upset, yes, but not angry. She realized that she needed Shawn more than anything, and she didn't know what would become of her, or the whole city for that matter, without him there to cheer everyone up.  
"You lost a lot of blood." Juliet, who was at Shawn's bedside in the hospital, said as she reached for Shawn's hand again. "I was afraid I'd lost you."  
"Jules, I would never leave you." Shawn said, and the words were followed by an awkward silence. Never the one to keep the conversation too serious, he changed the subject, "So, are we..." he didn't finish the sentence, the sparkle in Juliet's eyes made him stop.  
"Shawn, listen, I am still upset with you." Shawn looked down, not able to look her in the eyes. What he feared most was coming next, she was going to tell him to move out and she didn't want to see him for a while. She took a deep breath before continuing, "But, I understand why. And I'm still in love with you. So, of course we are back together. Though you have to promise you won't keep anything else from me, okay?" During the days of staying in the hospital, Shawn had explained himself, hoping that Juliet would forgive him, which she did. But she hadn't said anything else after that, so he had held his suspicions.  
Relieved that he was completely wrong with what he thought she was going to say, he looked back into her eyes to see tears welling in them, it hurt him most to see her that way. He smiled, "Well in that case, I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

**Hope this wasn't too cheesy, but I liked it. :) Don't forget to check out Pineapple Angel 14's story, too! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**In advance, so so sorry that this is so so short! So this is... what if Juliet ****_did _****want Shawn to propose marriage in Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat? Also, what if Clive and Barbie weren't robbers? I guess that would mean that Shawn and Juliet went wine tasting just for the enjoyment of it lol :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Nice vacation, huh?"

"It wasn't a total disaster. I got a hot air balloon ride. Didn't count on the dead Texan in the wine barrel, but the fish I had the first night was delicious." Juliet said.

"I let you down, didn't I?"

"No! You didn't!" Juliet responded to Shawn's question, completely shocked that he would say something like that. She had a wonderful time on their vacation. Everything she had wanted had happened, well, almost everything.

"No, I did. A little. Man, I look at... Clive and Barbie and their such a great couple."

"Shawn..."

Without hearing her, he kept on. "They're devoted."

"And we're not?" she said, again shocked. Was he breaking up with her?

"No. We... Well, we are. We are. I just... look Jules I know you had these definite expectations, right? And that, in a perfect would, I'd be a little less like me, you know? A little more mature. And open to things like dancing and trips to IKEA. And I can do that, you know? I'm not just saying that because I think I have to. I want to, for you. And for us as tag team champions." He ranted, now Juliet had no idea what he was doing.

"Okay."

"I know you're looking for commitment, so, " he stopped and Juliet, who was walking ahead of him, spun around when she realized what he was doing. It was all clear now. She saw him kneeling before her on one knee, he reached out and grabbed her hands as he continued, "this isn't going to be as good as Clive and Barbie's story, but here goes."

Juliet now had a full out grin on her face, "Shawn," she stopped him before he could go on, "I don't care if it's not as good, okay? Just ask me."

He nodded, clearly nervous, something he never showed off but doing something this serious was hard for him, "Marry me, Juliet." he said, more of a command than a question, saying it the exact same way he had 4 years before.

Without even giving him an answer, she pulled him up off his knee and gave him a kiss, when they broke away, everyone around them was smiling and clapping as Shawn took the ring from his pocket and slid it on Juliet's ring finger.

"This will always be 'the best story' to me, Shawn."

"Really?"

"I just got engaged, of course! Best day of my life. Thank you. You more than met my expectations for this weekend."

* * *

**Don't forget to check out Pineapple Angel 14's "Take 2 It's a Psych Over!" I have to admit, her's are way better than mine... :)**


End file.
